


Once Upon a September

by marchpane_cat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Has Issues, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec is forced to hire an assistant, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Drama, Lightwood sibling feels, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magnus Bane is a life saviour, Magnus has a heart of gold, Magnus really really needs the money, Maryse and Robert are very hard to please, Mutual Pining, Raj is a thorn in Alec's side but what else is new, Smut, enemies is probably too strong but you get the idea, he is also crushing on him, one night stand to enemies to lovers sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchpane_cat/pseuds/marchpane_cat
Summary: "Here is your coffee, Mr. Lightwood."Alec sighed: "I told you, you can call me Alec." He wanted to add, that Magnus had no problem calling him Alec when they slept together but bit his tongue."Ah, but we don't want to get too chummy, do we?" Magnus smiled and before he left the office he added in a very sweet and innocent voice: "Enjoy the coffee."Alec stared at the hot beverage in front of him on his desk. Pretty sure he spat in it. He knew this kind of pettiness all too well.  Also the big "fuck you smile" was probably a clear indicator.But two could play a game."Mr. Bane, can you come in again, please?" Alec purred into the intercom when calling the assistant office.Two seconds later, Magnus poked his head through the door.Alec wasn't looking up and pretended to read some files. "Listen, Magnus i know you are new but i'm pretty sure this is a Cappuccino? I ordered a Latte, so could you please try and get it right? Thank you."





	1. The Plan

She was gone for five minutes but Maryse Lightwood's parfume still lingered heavy in the air,

Not for the first time in his life Alec Lightwood asked himself why it was always him? He was a good son. The family name and the family company came always first in his life. They didn't gave him much of a choice when it came to the company, he wasn't asked if he wanted to step in - it was simply expected from him. It was his duty and he did everything to fulfill it, that also meant that he had almost no social life and was here every day until late night.  
So after everything, why did his mother still pester him, and was about to ruin the only plan he made in months? Slowly his head sunk to the direction of his desk and he was just about to bang his forehead against the marble desk slab when the door opened again.

„Hey buddy, i brought you some coffee!“

„I'd rather have some pain killers... or maybe you could hit me really hard so i'm unconscious for a few days.“ Alec looked up and saw his best friend and adopted brother Jace with a coffee in one and some delicious looking carrot cake in the other hand.

„I saw mum just leaving and i thought you would need something like this?“ The blonde placed the coffee right in front of Alec and stared a little to wistfully at the cake. Alec signaled Jace that he should go ahead and eat the cake while he grabbed the coffee: „Thanks, but you could have helped me you know? A little support would be nice now and then.“

The door opened again and a small women with long glossy black hair, wearing a red costume, that totally matched with her red heels and red lipstick, slipped in.

„I just got off the phone, when i saw mum leaving...“ His sister Isabelle threw him a sympathetic look. Alec knew that it was the „I pity you – but you have to speak up“ look and silently shrugged.

While Jace sat now on his desk and was gobbling the carrot cake, Izzy moved another chair next to Alec's and took his coffee right before he couldn't even drink one sip. Alec sighed and started to massage his forehead. 

„... so what did she want?“ Izzy asked and was looking between her two brothers back and forth.  
Alec got up, walked to the window right behind his desk and crossed his arms behind his back.  
„She wants me to hire an assistant. I said: no mum, i don't need an assistant. She said, she is still in charge of the company and that as long as i'm not in full control over everything she still makes the decisions. So the usual... but this time it's nothing professional it's – personal. I felt it.“  
Alec paused and closed his eyes. Then he turned to the window so his siblings didn't see how much it actually hurt him, that his mother still wasn't satisfied with how he handled things here. They still were in control over all the important things and would never overwrite him all the rights to the company.

Jace and Izzy exchanged looks and eventually Izzy got up and gave Alec a gentle hug.  
„Look, big bro... maybe this is not the worst idea? I mean when was the last time you did something for fun? When was the last time you had a vacation? God Alec, when was the last time you talked to someone outside of this company about something not busisness related? You bottle things up and one day they will kind of explode. And not the fun kind.“

Alec bit his lip and clenched his fist.

„That's actually my big fucking problem, Iz, She already has a handful of candidates and the interview appointment is in two days.“ He sighed and added with almost a whispering voice: „But i... i kind of have a date.“

Jace almost let the cake drop and Izzy widened her eyes. For a few seconds no one said a word.

„A date? You?“  
„Alec that's wonderful! Do we know him? Is it someone from the company?“  
„Well... yeah but i don't want to say anything until we went out and we had a chance to actually get to know each other.“  
Alec now felt very awkward and shifted from one foot to another. He suddenly started to sweat in his black suit. The pure thought of going out with someone made him nervous, it wasn't really the guy himself. This guy was okay-ish he guessed, but Alec planed a full hiking trip that he wanted to do along time ago and was kind of thrilled when he found out that actually someone would come with him to enjoy nature and the beautiful scenery outside of the city. And to visit his cabin. The only place in the whole wide world, where he really felt save.

Izzy smiled at him like there was no tomorrow and it were reactions just like that, that made him so uncomfortable. He just wished she wouldn't make a fuzz about this. Even though, he could count the dates he had on one hand (not counting the dates his parents arranged for him, when he had to attend a gala or a charity ball) and it probably was a big thing.

„Is it the cute guy from the cafeteria?“ Izzy tried one last time to get something out of her brother.  
„That Simon guy? Ew no.“  
„Then who is it?  
„I'm not telling you, Iz.“ Alec pouted.  
„But, interviews are most of the time during the day and not in the evening? So why is the interview appointment a problem?“  
Jace who knew that Alec didn't wanted to talk about any relationships or dates tried to shift the conversation back to the topic.  
„Yeah but i... we planned kind of a hiking trip and... “ Alec sighed again. „but i have a plan and i just need your help. Look, i thought i would let the assistant go after a week or two anyway. I just hire someone so that mum shuts up, then fire him or her.“  
Jace laughed: „That's a good plan, bro.“  
„No Jace, this is not a good plan. Someone maybe really needs this job and gets crushed if you fire them again.“ Izzy couldn't believe what she just heard.  
But Alec just shrugged: „Yeah well, tough luck. Mum does not trust me enough to get things done. But i will show her that i'm capable even without an assistant. I can totally lead this company on my own, i don't need anyone.“  
Alec was looking at Jace and silently begged him for help. Jace nodded: „Okay. What do you need me to do?“  
Alec exhaled and a crooked smile appeared on his face. „Could you maybe do the interview and hire whoever you want? I totally trust your capable hands, plus it would only be someone for a week or two, so no pressure at all.“

„Are you sure about this, Alec? I mean, it's a good thing that every webpage is still plastered with mum and dad's pictures instead of yours but...“

Izzy shook her head. „I'm out. A normal person would just tell mum to shut up and cancel the whole thing, you know?“ She glared at both of her brothers and left the room, closing the door with a big bang. At this moment she didn't care what people thought of her and the gossip she probably created. She knew that her brother was always under a lot of pressure and she knew how inferior he felt already. He didn't need Maryse's constant interference. But she hated how he always came up with the worst solutions for his problems. A solution that never seemed to really solve something but only create more problems.

„Is everything alright with Alec?“ A sudden voice and the smell of coffee pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw Raj from the finance department.  
„Yes. He is just a little upset because.. well, something with hiring new staff.“ Izzy gave him her best fake smile,  
„Oh good, i thought he was upset because of... because of something else.“ Raj coughed a litte and fumbled with his tie.  
Izzy squinted at him: „What aren't you telling me?“ She crossed her arms.  
„Hm? Oh nothing. I'll better – yeah i'll better go back.“ He smiled a little too nervously for Izzy's taste and suspicously avoided every eye contact . Izzy followed him slowly to the elevator, knowing she wouldn't get anything out of him today. But she had kind of an idea what this was about and if her speculation was right, then her brother must have lost his god damn mind. Or was more desperate than she actually thought.

*

Magnus was standing in front of his mirror and let his eyes wander over his outfit. He looked good. Of course he looked good. He always looked good. But he was a little unsure about his outfit. He's wearing a three-piece suit, black and burgundy – a killer combination, at least he thought so. But it was an interview for such a lame position in an equally boring company and he felt way too flashy dressed. Normally he couldn't care less what people thought about him being overdressed, but he really needed this job and the money. 

There are probably a lot of applicants, who will all wear boring black suits or costumes, so you need to stand out. 

He sighed and with a last nod to his mirror self he called for a cab. 

When he finally arrived at Lightwood Inc. his thoughts were absolutely confirmed. There were a lot of black boring suits. Magnus was heading straight to the information counter, where he found a cute little girl sitting behind it. The name tag said „Maia“ and he took a deep breath. During his cap ride (and not for the first time today) he weighed on the pro's and contra's for this position and he almost ordered the driver to turn around. Almost. The payment was just too good to be true. And there was no going back now. 

Magnus suppressed every doubt he had and beamed at the cute lady: „Hello, my name is Magnus Bane. I have an interview appointment with Mr. Lightwood.“  
„Oh yeah, he is expecting you. Take the elevator to the 5th floor. And then just head right. Good luck, i'll hope you rock it. Your outfit certainly does!“

„Thank you very much,“ Magnus winked at her, she sounded genuine. But she probably was saying nice things like this to all the people who asked for Mr. Lightwood's office today. But right now, he didn't care. It kind of did the trick and he felt a little better. Maybe if nice people like Maia work here, it wouldn't be so bad?

When the elevator arrived on the 5th floor, Magnus almost bumped into a very attractive looking woman with long black hair. Was everyone who worked here plain gorgeous? If so, maybe he'd fit in better than he thought.  
„I'm so sorry. Are you here for the interview?“ She loooked him up and down and couldn't hide a grin.  
Magnus nodded and was eying for the room Maia told him about. He didn't want to be late and as lovely as this girl seemed to be, he couldn't afford to do any small talk if he wanted to have a real chance.  
„Yeah. I'm a little late. I really should hurry.“  
„You are way too well dressed to be my brothers assistant. Everyone will think you are the boss instead of him.“ She laughed, waved him goodbye and entered the elevator. „Good luck.“

When Magnus entered the room through the open door he saw a blonde guy who was sitting on a round table. The guy was looking up from the files he read and slowly got up to shake his hand.  
„I'm Mr. Lightwood. You must be Mr. Bane. Please have seat.“ He gestured towards a chair. „Do want water or coffee or something else to drink?“

„Just water, thanks.“ Magnus was a little disappointed. This was the brother of the really gorgeous woman? Oh well, genetics aren't always fair shared between siblings and the most important thing is that he is a smart and sympathetic boss, 

But that wasn't the case either. Mr. Lightwood went on and on about the company's history. About the special light bulbs they created for science labs, about how much they sold to so many countries and how his parents build up everything and called it „the Angel Light“. Magnus really needed to supress a yawn. Of course it should interest him a little, but he really just waited for the part where they finally would start discussing the payment.

„But even though, my parents created this company, it is really only my success that we now expand in so many countries and that we are the best on this market.“

He was cocky and really arrogant. Also his type of humor was kind of flat so all Magnus could do, when Mr. Lightwood tried to liften the monologue with an awkward joke about the product and his last name, was giving him half of a smile but internally he rolled his eyes.

„... so what we need is someone who does phone calls and is in charge of appointments and also can check the weekly reports that come in. Do you think you are up for this?“

„Well, Mr. Lightwood...“ He cooed and gave him his most charming impression. „I'm a very good liar. I can easily say you are too busy to take the phone call, so you can enjoy lunch with your wonderful sister, who i've met just outside.“ Magnus was suddenly wide awake and knew what strings he probably had to pull. Family and stroking this guy's ego.  
„And the reports are not a problem at all. Just show me how to do it right, i'm a quick learner when i have a good teacher. And you seem like a very good teacher.“

Jace was speechless for a moment. This guy seemed a little overdressed but other than that, he was perfect. Alec would probably hate how extroverted he was, but secretly he would like it so he could hide in his office and let this guy do all the talking. Also if this Magnus Bane thought that he, Jace, was a good teacher, he probably had a good knowledge of the human nature. Almost a pity that Alec had the plan to fire this guy. 

Jace hummed. He slowly realized, why Izzy was so against this plan.

„Do you have any questions, Mr. Bane?“  
„Do i need to bring you coffee, Mr. Lightwood?“  
„Uhm... uh,,, well, which boss doesn't appreciates a nice cup of coffee when he arrives in the morning?“  
Magnus nodded and smiled, but internally he screemed, a simple: yes that would be nice, would have done it but that was probably not the way Mr. Lightwood likes to answer questions. 

„About the payment...“ Magnus tried to sound as innocent as possible. He didn't want Mr. Lightwood to think that he would do this job only because of the money.  
„Yes, right. You already have the numbers what we do pay you monthly and there are bonuses. If you will start here Mr. Lig... uuuhm, you will be informed how much they are.“ Jace was slowly standing up. „...i will let you know today if you got the job. Thank you so much for coming in.“

„The plessure was all mine.“ Magnus gave him a huge smile, that he worked on for the last few days. „I so hope to hear from you. It would literally......“ He looked in the uneven eyes of the blonde one before he finished the conversation with his final strike: „...lighten up my day.“ 

Mr. Lightwood laughed. Of course he laughed. It was a terrible joke. But Magnus waited with rolling his eyes and shaking his head until he was in the elevator.

*

„Who was it?“ Catarina was stirring the soup and turned up the volume of the radio again when Magnus came out of his bedroom.  
„It was the company i had an interview today. They told me that i could start next monday.“  
„You sound suprised.“ Raphael who was sitting with his laptop on Magnus couch, raised one eyebrow.  
„Yeah, because... on one hand i really don't want to work there but on the other i really need the money for...“ He paused and looked at Catarina who was shooting him a warning look, „...well i need it. So, i did my best to hide my bitch face but i don't know if i succeeded, i really thought i failed but apparently i didn't.“

Magnus pulled Catarina away from the stove and twirled her around. Catarina giggled and shook her head: „Let me go, the soup will burn and we will starve.“

„So which company is it?“ Raphael's voice sounded kind of bored, he tried to ignore his friends and was typing some stuff on his laptop.

„Lightwood inc. They produce and sell some sort of special lights.“ Magnus had mercy on Cat and let her go and now he had Raphael's attention who was actually looking up from his laptop, probably the first time this evening: „Oh really? Then you must have met Isabelle. She is Alec Lightwood's sister and in charge of the test lab.“

„Aaah.“ Magnus wiggled with his eyebrows and looked for a spoon to taste the soup.  
„Yeah i met her. She is a striking figure! Sadly her brother seems quite the opposite. Very generic looking and really too cocky for my taste. Also terrible humor. I don't know if we will get along, but i mean i don't want to sleep with him or anything. I'm really just there for the money.“

„Don't you always end up sleeping with your boss? If i recall you told me something like, that it would be a waste not to charm yourself into the pants of someone who is in charge of deciding how much your bonus is.“ Catarina tried to supress a grin but didn't quite succeeed.

„First of all, that was a joke. Second of all, this guy is really really really not my type. So no thank you.“ Magnus grumbled.  
„Anyway, i will pick you up from work now more often.“  
„My my dear Raph, is this a promise or a threat?“  
Catarina rolled her eyes and pushed a glass of wine in Magnus' and Raphael's hand.  
„Let's celebrate. I'm very proud of you, Magnus. To you! And your new job. And your new cocky boss that you won't sleep with.“  
„Hear hear.“ Magnus gulped the wine down and closed his eyes. He was a little proud of him himself that he did get the job even when he wasn't at 100% of his game.

„We should celebrate this right. Let's go out tomorrow? Maybe clubbing? I could ask my friend Simon who also works at Lightwoods. Maybe he can give you some advice?“ Raphael only took a small sip of the wine before he returned to his laptop again.

Magnus was intruiged. He did not in the least minded those cosy quiet evenings with his friends, where they were cooking a nice dinner but all the talking about sleeping with his boss actually reminded him that his sex life was non existent at the moment.  
„I'll pass, i'm staying home with Madzie. But you boys should totally go.“ Catarina was looking through Magnus' cupboard for some plates and added: „...and Magnus, if you want to be resuced from your one night stand the morning after, just call me.“

Was he really that predictable?

Magnus looked at Catarina with a deadpan expression: „I need new friends.“ He muttered before he refilled his glass with more wine.


	2. A Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i changed the rating, because in this chapter it gets steamy :P

Alec always genuinely believed that his apartment was just spartanic and minimalistic, but one day when he brought a date up here, the guy asked him if he'd just moved in. And it was since then, that Alec framed a few pictures of his siblings and bought a painting that would probably look better in his doctors waiting room. But it's not that he wasn't here often anyway. The only thing he cared about his apartment was his bed and he was determined not to leave it today. That's why he ignored the doorbell that just rang for the third time in a short row. Another few minutes passed, when he finally heard keys unlocking his door and a gentle knock to his bedroom.

„Alec?“  
„Yes, Izzy. Me ignoring the door bell means please do come in.“  
„Why are you lying here in the dark?“ His sister sounded worried and went straight to the shutters and let some light into the room.  
„As you can see i'm busy staring at the ceiling.“  
Izzy exhaled sharply: „That bad, huh?“   
Alec didn't answer. He hoped if he ignored her long enough, she would go away. He really didn't want to talk about his horrible date. But of course his sister did not go away, no she even made herself comfortable on the bed and kept staring at him.  
„No, i'm fine.“ He finally said with a monoton voice. „I just need some 'me time'. And with that, i hope you get my polite hint that i want to be alone.“ He sat up and went through his hair.   
Izzy rolled her eyes and ignored her brother: „You went out with Raj, didn't you?“   
Alec's eyes widened and he looked at her in horror: „Did he tell you?“  
„No, but i noticed some things. Anyway, why would you do this? The guy is annoying as fuck. You deserve someone who is kind and wonderful, also someone who is cultivated and has good taste and not someone who likes you because you are his boss.“ She sighed and crossed her arms.   
„Actually our mother is his boss.“ Alec glared at her, stood up and went to the kitchen to look for some food. He couldn't tell her that he had lost all hope to meet someone special a long time ago. And that he was so desperate for a date that when Raj asked him about his hiking trip, he got all excited and agreed to take Raj with him.  
„If you think, i'll leave you alone in this mood, you're an idiot.“   
Alec closed his eyes and leaned against the cupboard.   
„Okay,“ He gave up. „We argued a lot, it was horrible and yes he was annoying. It turned out he doesn't like hiking or nature and i was seriously confused why he even wanted to go with me on this trip.“ Alec shrugged.  
„Everyone wants to spend time with you, big bro.“ Izzy grinned.  
That made Alec actually laugh and he nodded with a wry smile: „Yeah, because i'm so charming and loveable.“  
„Look.“ Izzy came closer and gave him a hug. „How about you're coming with me and Jace clubbing tonight? Just a few drinks, we will have some fun oh and Jace has a new girlfriend!“  
Alec hugged his sister back and raised his eyebrows: „Jace has a new girlfriend every two weeks. If this makes you excited then maybe i'm not the most pathetic Lightwood.“  
„You're such an ass, i'll pick you up at 11.“  
„What no, i... mum invited me for breakfast tomorrow.“ That was not even a lie, even when his mother told him, to be at their mansion at 10am to discuss a new client, Mr. Branwell.  
„Alec, i'm not saying you have to party all night. Just join us for a few hours and a few drinks. Come on!“  
Alec sighed. He knew he would regret it. But maybe she was right and a drink or two would lighten his mood.  
„Well, alright. See you later.“

*

Raphael and this Simon-guy were early. But they brought lots of vodka, so Magnus didn't really mind. While he was getting dressed and putting on some make-up, they were mixing drinks and going through his music. Of course not appreciating either the alcohol nor his CD collection. Magnus wanted to know how things are at Lightwood Inc. but all Simon-guy talked about was how kind and smart the precious Isabelle Lightwood was. He told him during the cab ride and he continued telling him during the waiting in the queue before the club. So Magnus decided to concentrate on his dedicated goal for the evening: getting laid.   
Pandemonium was a big club with three floors. Hundreds of people were already moving their bodies in the strobe light or passing them by with fruity drinks in their hands. The music thumped loud and the bass was heavy. Magnus was eyeing several guys and girls on the dancefloor and at the bar, there were a lot of attractive people here tonight. Damn, he missed going out.

„So, what's your routine?“ Simon-guy asked, while Raphael was getting them more alcohol.  
„If i see someone i like, i usually get him or her a drink and then we go to my place.“ Magnus answered without taking his eyes from the dancefloor.  
„Ah! So that's why you prepared the music and your dim light when we left your loft.“ Simon-guy grinned.   
Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. He felt called out. Before he could ask Simon what his plan for tonight was, he got a glass handled by Raphael who smirked at him: „Let's get drunk!“  
„Yes. And let's dance!“ Magnus took a long sip of the liquid in his glass, already swaying his hips in time to the music. 

After another two rounds, Magnus decided it was his turn to be in charge of new drinks. Also the dancefloor was quite crowded now and no one had caught his eye yet.   
But when he got to the bar, he saw him. Messy hair, taller than any one around him, big eyes and jeans so tight they almost left nothing for imagination. Magnus immediately knew, this was the hottest guy in the whole club and if he wouldn't make a move, he would regret it probably for weeks. So he pushed through the crowd until he stood next to Mr. Skinny Jeans.  
„Hey, can i get you a drink?“ Magnus knew exactly how to deliver that line in a suave kind of tone so it wouldn't sound too cheesy. After all, he had plenty of practice.  
It was in that moment, that the bartender placed four bottles of beer in front of Mr. Skinny Jeans.   
Confused, he rapidly blinked at Magnus: „Uhm...“   
He had really big hands, but he kind of struggled to balance the bottles and simultaneously focusing on Magnus.  
Big hazel eyes were staring at him and Magnus made a mental note not to call him Mr. Skinny Jeans but Mr. Puppy Eyes. And what the hell was that, was he blushing or was that just the light?   
„I...i think i'm good.“ He stammered and as he wanted to show him, he gestured with the beer bottles. Then he kind of smiled at him and slowly disappeared into the crowd, looking a few times back at Magnus before too many people were between them.

What was that? Magnus was baffled and kind of frustrated because whoever he would ask next for a drink, it would definitely be a downgrade. Pity.

*

It was way past midnight and Alec had long switched from beer to gin. Since the most awkward encounter with this really hot guy, he felt like he could only get over it by drinking something more stronger. But since he almost never drank, he felt kind of dizzy.  
Jace and his girlfriend Clary were somewhere on the dance floor, probably grinding against each other.   
Izzy went to the bar and pushed another glass into his hand. „I looked, but i couldn't find the hot guy you described. Are you sure it was real?“ She teased him.  
Alec downed his drink and shook his head: „Yeah, a real hot guy asking me if i want a drink sounds probably fake.“   
His sister rolled her eyes at him.   
„Alec, i saw Simon from the cafeteria on the dancefloor. Do you wanna come and dance with us?“  
„No..i... i really should go home now. I'll get a cab and call it a night.“ His legs felt like jelly and everything around him were slowly blurring.   
„Are you sure? Do you need any help?“  
„No, have some fun Iz. Love you.“ He tried to hug her but failed to keep his balance.  
Shit, that last drink was definitely too much.   
He felt that she kissed his cheek. „Shee ya n' monday“ He muttered and started to push his way through the crowd. He just hoped that he would find the exit because right now he had zero orientation and everything was spinning.

When he bumped into someone on his way, he mumbled an apology but apparently this someone knew him because he clearly heard his name and something like „What are you doing here?“ But he couldn't be bothered figuring out who he was. He needed some fresh air and some quietness. 

When Alec stumbled out of the club, he went into a small side street to catch some breath. A few people were sitting on the street, smoking, chatting or just being totally drunk or high. He knew that there were probably a few cabs waiting at the end of the street. But he needed a moment to get a clear head. Alec leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. In the distance he still heard the bass from the club. 

„Yes, Cat i understand. But don't worry, i'll have a plan. Just... right now, i'm way too drunk, i will call you tomorrow and explain it to you.“

When Alec slowly turned his head to the voice he just heard, he suddenly saw the hot guy from the bar. He remembered the red jacket and the very handsome face. Intuitively he ducked his head. Just the thought about this incident made him blush.  
„Well, hello again.“ The guy who'd also noticed him put his phone away and raised both eyebrows.  
His eyeliner was smudged but god, he was a good looking.   
„Hey.“ Alec tried his best not to look like a total drunkard, but failed since he couldn't find his balance.  
„So, i see you got yourself quite a few drinks, hm?“ The stranger looked him blatantly up and down and was obviously amused about his current state even though he himself had a hard time standing still.  
Alec felt that his blush even deepened and he ran his fingers through his hair. Frustrated with himself that he was tongue-tied, he just nodded.  
„I'm Magnus, by the way.“  
„Alec.“  
There was a few moments of silence and they both were looking at each other. Alec was glad that he had the wall for support, because now his legs felt like jelly not only because of the alcohol.  
„Sooo.... wanna make out?“ Magnus asked with a crooked smile and wiggled his eyebrows.

Absolutley not, said Alec's common sense.

„Yeah.“ Alec's raspy voice was just a whisper and before he realized what he just said he felt Magnus' lips smashing against his.   
Alec was shivering, overwhelmed by butterflies and fireworks in his stomach. He always heard people talking about it, but never experienced those feelings first hand. They were kissing hungrily and as Magnus tongue was delving deeply into his mouth Alec let out a tiny moan.  
„You want to continue this at my place? I just live a few blocks from here?“ Magnus whispered. Alec felt his tongue laving over the shell of his ear, and kissing behind it, down to his jawline and back to his throat. 

No way – get home and go to sleep, Alec's common sense was now screaming.

„Sure.“ He said instead with a hoarse voice. Their eyes locked and Alec took Magnus hand. „Lead the way.“

*

Both were obviously pretty wasted so Magnus decided, it would be for the best to take a cab, even if it was only for a five minute ride. But that five minute ride did not stop them from continuing making out. They slipped into the cab while they were kissing with hands wandering over clothed bodies. Alec was breathing heavily and Magnus could feel and actually see that he was rock hard already. Bless the skinny jeans.

When they arrived at his loft, he guided the taller man straight into his bedroom. The dim light was still on and Magnus broke the kiss to look for the remote to play some music.

„I hope you don't mind, i like your pants, but... they have to go.“ Magnus fumbled with the button and unzipping Alec's jeans before he was kneeling down. The sight of Alec's rock hard cock made Magnus groan. Without hesitation he's taking it into his hand and starting slowly sucking at the head of his length. 

„No, I don't mind at... oh my god.“   
Magnus was looking up just to see Alec's eyes fluttering and teeth clenching. This guy tried really hard to control himself, so Magnus decided to step it up a notch.   
He rested one hand on Alec's waist and started bobbing his head on the shaft until he had all of his cock in his mouth.   
Alec threw his head back and started to moan really loud.   
When Magnus felt how Alec's body trembled and how his orgasm was building up he quickened his movements, tongue swirling and cheeks hollowing he sank down again and again with long sucks.   
„Fuck... I can't hold it any longer....I....“ Alec came with a loud moan in Magnus' mouth and he swallowed all of his cum until the last drop.  
Slowly Alec opened his eyes, heavily breathing: „God that was good.“ He whispered, clearly overwhelmed from the blow job he just received.  
„Tell me, what we should do next.“ Magnus was totally aware that this guy had not much experience, so he patiently stood up, tilded his head and waited for whatever Alec was up to. 

Alec. Had he somewhere heard the name before? 

He hesitated a few seconds, and Magnus was about to call the whole thing off, when Alec bit his lower lip and looked him in the eyes. „I want you to fuck me.“ He said in a steady but raspy voice that turned Magnus even more on.  
„I was hoping you would say something like that.“ Magnus hands wandered under his shirt, while he gave him a long and gentle kiss, letting Alec taste Magnus lips that were still coated by his own cum, which Alec didn't seem to mind.

They shared a few long and intense kisses while they were slowly undressing each other – peace by peace. Magnus kind of guided the taller guy to the bed and brought him into the right position. He grabbed some lube and a condom from under his pillow, the music and the light weren't the only things he prepared.

„You look exquisit.“ Magnus murmured, as one slick finger circled around Alec's small ring of muscles. He slowly started to stretch Alec with one finger and after a moment, he added another finger,   
Alec couldn’t hold back a soft groan.   
When Alec's hole was full of three of Magnus's fingers, thrusting and curling inside of him, Alec was a moaning mess. His chest rising and falling quickly as he panted.   
Big eyes were now looking at Magnus in full bliss when he begged him in a very soft whisper: „Please...“  
And while it was Magnus number one priority to get into Alec, he somehow had the feeling to start this slow. So he slowly pushed in until the head of his cock was completely swallowed by Alec’s ass. It wasn’t long until Alec’s ass was clenching wonderfully around his entire dick.   
Magnus sighed: „Fuck, you are so tight.“   
Their eyes locked again and Magnus noticed that Alec's serious look and the furrowed brows were compleatly vanished, and somehow there was a tenderness in this guy's look, he almost had the feeling that Alec looked at him as he was the most beautiful human being in the world. Combined with his flushed face, long eyelashes and the messy hair it really required Magnus' full willpower not to come on the spot.   
„What are you doing to me?“ He groaned out and exhaled sharply. When was the last time someone brought him on the edge this easily?  
He started slowly thrusting in and out but quickly he found a faster rhythm. Alec's cock was hard again.  
„God, Magnus, i'm... i'm close!“   
He stopped to give Alec’s dick a few hard and intense stokes.  
„Come for me.“ He murmured and Alec did.   
Magnus continued the thrusting and with a final jerk of his hips he came hard, rolling his eyes and moaning Alec's name over and over again.   
He collapsed into Alec kissing him before he snuggeld up next to him.  
„Holy shit.“ Alec's hands were still visibly trembling as he gasped.  
„Holy shit indeed.“ 

*

Alec's eyes cracked open. His head hurt, the room was spinning and his mouth was dry. Then it hit him. That wasn't his apartment and that wasn't his bed. Then it hit him again.   
He had sex. With a complete stranger.  
He slowly turned to his right and saw the really hot guy from the club last night lying next to him. Naked. He had sex with this gorgeous guy and what made it worse was the fact that his naked torso and the defined abs was making him want to go for a round two.   
He internally groaned and looked for his clothes. God, he needed a shower. Even though this loft was bigger (and also very cosy) than his, he found the bathroom quickly. The cold water from the shower made his headache slowly disappear and felt how he sobered up even if there was probably still lots of residual alcohol in his blood.  
„Sex is nothing special.“ - „Just do it.“ „It really is not a big deal.“ Izzy and Jace were always telling him those things, but now he knew they were lying to him. Everything he felt last night was special and a big deal. It was mind blowing.  
When he left the bathroom he heard noises and followed them to the kitchen, where the hot guy was standing, with nothing on but a blue silk robe, in front of a stove making pancakes.  
„Morning!“ He beamed at Alec.  
Alec wished he could remember his name.  
„Uhm, hi.“ He felt kind of insecure. How to behave in a situation like this?  
„Breakfast? I got told, that i make the best blueberry pancakes in the whole city, so you really are in luck that i have all the ingredients.“  
Alec zoomed out, maybe he could? They really did look delicious. But then his common sense remembered him, that he should have breakfast by now at his mothers house. „I... i'm sorry, i have to go to work.“ He stuttered.  
„Sunday morning? It's 11am.“ The guy gave him a proper 'don't bullshit me' look but Alec's eyes widened: „Wait, it's 11am already?“   
„You don't need to make up excuses.“ The guy probably really thought he was joking.  
„Yeah right, because i'd rather go through a boring busisness file than having breakfast with the guy i just had a mindblowing night with.“   
When Alec realized what he just said, he started to blush and panicked. Why did he say this out loud?  
„I need to go.“ He was almost jumping into his shoes, grabbed his jacket and fled the apartment. He couldn't risk waiting for the elevator, so he ran downstairs.  
This was the most awkward moment in his life. He knew exactly why he wasn't in a relationship. And probably never would be. He was just glad that he'd never see the guy again.

When he left the building, he checked his phone. There were a few missed calls from Jace, Izzy and also his mother (which he rolled his eyes at) and a text message from Raj.  
Alec wtf? I know the date wasn't exactly great but you ignoring me at the club and then i see you making out with some random guy is really some kind of asshole move!

Alec cursed. This day just went from bad to worse.


End file.
